Jill's Diary
by Maymist
Summary: Jill writes about her life in her diary.Although,she admits that Forget-Me-Not-Valley is insane,with all this fantasy stuff.A lot of people think shes insane.Also she is annoyed with freeing the Harvest Goddess.But she meets Skye and things get mysterious
1. Diary Entry 1

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Jill's Point Of View_

_------_Dairy Entry 1

Spring 1st-----------

My Father had just died due to old age_... _My Mother passed away two day's after my Father had died. Before her time came, she had a request for me: _'I want your Dad's Farm to go on and on...' _I remember her words like it was yesterday.

So that's why I'm here at my Dad's old farm. My Mother made me move here to Forget-Me-Not-Valley.

What a strange name....

Of course, my name is Jill. I don't really like my name, but I deal with it. What else can I say... Hm_... _I'm a young lady with silky brunette hair. Along with me adjusting my hair always into a very, _very_ up pony tail. Not very normal like other pony tails. Well, what can I say, I'm special.

Not_... _

Um what else? My eyes are amethyst and I wear an orange white T-Shirt. Along with a dark shade green skirt, along with blue pants under.

I guess I can be_... _Eh, kind of cute? I'm not as pretty as other girls, and never had that much experience with boys. I had some cute little events with them, however never had a boy friend. I know, pathetic right?

My birthday is Summer 21st. I'm 21 right now, so I'll be turning 22 on that day.

Well, anyways. Today was a very strange day.

After Takakura had finishing showing me around. I felt things were pretty at ease. I understood everything and farming was way easy. To gain money, all I had to do was pick up objects on the ground and ship them. I've already planted my crops. Now, to just get those animals. Which might be a pain in my butt. _If ya know what I mean. _Ha ha.

On this immense day filled with sunshine. Myself walks out of my tiny house.

I yawned as I roamed around the valley meeting new people. They all seemed so nice. Muffy thought I was weird, however we became friends fast. I'm _so _jealous of Muffy's looks though! She thinks she's ugly_..._? Uh, yeah right. Celia seemed pretty decent, Marlin is kind of quiet though. Sometimes I feel like he's watching me, which is a little_... _Eh, giving me a feeling that he is stalking_...? _The hippie that plays guitar freaks me out, however he's so cool. Rock, is just a pervert, a stupid one. Sorry Rock_... _I feel sorry for Rock's parents... Carter and Flora are super cool! So is Lumina and her Grandparents! Kate is a brat! I heard her insulting my awesome hair! Screw her! Hehe. I should calm down, before I terminate this diary. Oh yeah, I feel so sorry for Kate's Dad... He's so depressed all the time. Vesta is pretty friendly. Cody, Daryl, Chris, Wally, Hugh,Griffin, Nina and Galen are so awesome people! My kind of style. Nami is so cool, she does not like me much though. Okay, what ever. Boring stuff right? I-It's not like _anyone _is going to read this diary right?

Well_... _One night, when I was hanging around by Vesta's Farm. I noticed a ghost like figure approaching me. I_.._It was like a dream.

My body was leaning on the windmills. I see a young man, about my age. Oh, and he sure did look _hot. _Like the most decent looking guy in the entire valley! His silky silver hair, his jade eyes. That smirk! His mysterious cloud color shirt and those purple tight pants! All so cute! Oh n-no_..._! I'm making myself blush.

Anyways_..._ I was too shy while stupid and fled. Yeah, I know. _I'm stupid. _

I ran to Lumina's fountain. It was so late out, like ten p.m.

Myself stood upon the fountain. As I looked at it's beauty and mystical waters. I just felt_... _Speechless. I can't even describe.

Suddenly, I hear foot steps. I look behind me. The same silver hair boy.

I panicked. _Oh crap! _I thought at the time. A blush scattered across my face.

He spoke. _" _Girls shouldn't be hanging around this late at night. Especially friar maidens like you. _" _

Words could not come out of my mouth. I was speechless.

I heard a door busted open.

_" _Hey! _" _A feminine voice called.

She sounded infuriated.

I could tell it was Lumina.

The boy raised his eye brow, along with a smirk on his face.

_" _I know you! Your Phantom Skye! The thief that roams this valley! I'm going to capture you tonight! Jill! Quick! Chase after him! _" _She yelled.

I froze.

He stood, staying calm. His hands in his pockets.

_" _Now, now. Don't let your anger hide your beauty. _" _He smirked.

Lumina's face turned a bright crimson. She looked so excited and preppy.

_" _Oh, you bad boy! Come over here! _" _She giggled chasing after him.

He looked at me, before the so called fan girl Lumina charged at him. _" _I hope we meet again beautiful. My name is Phantom Skye. Prince Of The Stars. Remember it, as you look at the radiant night sky. _" _

He fled.

I don't know why... However_..._ Now_... _I think I might like this place. It's getting very interesting. With that, I'm going to bed now.

Thinking of that '_Prince Of The Stars' _

-----Dairy Entry 1 Of Spring 1st completed-----_  
_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_  
Okay. I don't know if this story is good or not, so don't flame me or anything. I need feedback, so I beg of you please review. I'll only update once I get reviews. Okay? Thanks so much._**

**_---------  
_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**


	2. Diary Entry 2

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Jill's Point Of View_

_------_Dairy Entry 2

Spring 2nd-----------

Today was a weird day.

I woke up early and I heard this knock on my door. Myself pondered on who it would be.

So, I open the door and see these little elf dudes! They were so tiny!

In my reaction_... _Sigh_... _I screamed and locked my door.

_" _Oh my gosh! I'm seeing things!_" _I whispered to myself, hugging my legs. My body leaned against the door.

Sighing, I decided to open the door. They were still here.

_" _U_.._Uh_... _Who the heck are you_..._? _" _I questioned, puzzled.

_" _I'm a Harvest Sprite. The Harvest Goddess turned to stone, you must regain 60 Harvest Sprites in order to free her and if you want to get married. _" _He stated.

The other Harvest Sprites vanished and he was the only one left.

_" _WHAT?! _" _I spoke in a outburst.

_" _I_.._I can't do that! And your telling me that I can't get married till I free these things?! That's not fair!! _" _I protested.

_" _Life is not fair! Your off to a good start Jill! You got one Sprite so far_... _Which is me! Now bye! _" _With that he vanished.

My eyes trembled. I rushed over to Takakura's house. My fists were banging on his door.

_" _TAKAKURA!! TAKAKURA!! TAKAURA!!! These elf things just threaten me! They say I can't get married till I get 60 Harvest Sprites! What's up with that?!?!_" _I screamed banging on the door.

He opened the door calmly. _" _Have you gone mad? _" _He spoke.

_" _B-But! I'm serious!! _" _I spoke timidly.

_" _Wow. Your Father used to say the same thing to me. _" _Takakura stated.

I blushed furiously. _" _So I'm not crazy!_" _I clenched my fists.

_" _Well_... _You both were kind of weird_..." _He muttered.

_" _WHAT?! _" _I screamed out ranged.

_" _Your mean!! _" _I pouted with fake tears running down my face.

I walked away with a huff.

My ears could hear Takakura form the distant mutter, _" _No more coffee for her_..." _

Myself felt like saying something to that old bag, however I didn't.

Sighing, I went back into my house and sat on my bed.

_" _60 Harvest Sprites my butt_..." _I muttered.

A few hours later, I was telling everyone about the Harvest Sprites. Everyone thinks I'm insane. I don't blame them, because sometimes I am. I'm just one of those out going girls that speaks my mind. Yep.

The only one who actually believed me, was Hugh. Yeah, the only one who believes me is a kid! Muffy tried taking me to Dr. Hardy! Unfortunately, I fled.

_I don't even know who this Harvest Goddess is! Why should I save her? _Those thoughts rushed threw my head.

The weather was still sunny as yesterday, while myself was roaming the valley.

I decided to go to the beach, just to chill and relax.

Approaching to the beach, Rock calls out to me. _" _Jill! Over here! _" _

Rushing over with a annoyed looked on my face, I thought. _What does he want? _

_" _What? _" _I flipped my hair hastily.

_" _Wanna watch the beach with me..._? " _He asked cheerfully.

_" _Eh_... _Sure why not. _" _I muttered.

Suddenly, by accident I glance at Rock for a second and Rock catches my stare.

_" _You staring at me? _" _He giggled.

I did not respond. I don't know what to say.

_" _Oh, I see your memorized by my good looks. _" _He spoke smoothly with a smirk.

I felt a crimson blush appear on my face. _" _No! I_..._I w-was_... _U-Uh_..." _

I lost track of my words to say.

At the time, I felt like a total idiot.

_" _It's okay. You don't have to deny it. Well, later Jill. _" _Rock smirked, walking away.

_" _B-But! I didn't-_" _Too late to speak_..._ He was out of sight._.._

Sigh_... _

Walking out of the beach alone, felt lonely. It was almost sunset.

I was in the middle of Turtle Pound watching the water. Nami was near me.

I squeaked by accident. _" _I FORGOT TO WATER MY CROPS! _" _

A blush of embarrassment scattered onto my face.

_" _What's with you today?! _" _Nami yelled annoyed.

_" _S-Sorry_..." _I spoke timidly.

I got out of that area and headed back home, watering my crops.

My body was sweating. _" _Ew!_" _I muttered.

Myself finished watering my crops around ten p.m.

I yawned. _" _I_..._I feel like visiting the Spring_..." _

Within minutes, I walked to the mystical spring. It looked beautiful at night. I felt like something was missing-

Someone had appeared behind me. I turn around. _" _H_.._Huh?_" _

Jade like eyes locked with mine. Now, this made me _memorized. _

_" _P_.._Phantom_.. _S-Skye_..." _I whispered like I was out of breath.

He smiled smoothly. _" _Did you follow me here?_" _

I got a little annoyed. _" _Uh_... _No. Did _you _follow me here_..._!? _" _

_" _I wish I did. I come here everyday. The Harvest Goddess Spring is radiant. Don't you agree_...?" _His voice like a snake, with a smooth smirk planted on his face.

Feeling a blush spread across my face, I spoke. _" _Y-Yeah_..."_

I paused.

Suddenly my eyes widen with a gasp. _" _Wait?! Harvest Goddess?! You know about her?_" _

_" _Oh yes. She lives in this spring. But_... _She's disappeared. _" _He muttered crossing his arms.

_" _I wish she was back. She's like a Mother to me. Oh well... Well anyways_... _ I don't believe I got your name yet beautiful?_" _A smirk appeared on Skye's face.

Wincing and blushing I spoke, _" _I-It's Jill_..." _

_" _What a lovely name. Well, a lovely name for a lovely girl_..." _He spoke.

His voice was so mysterious. So memorizing. So _s..sexy... _So soothing like a feather. W-Wait! He's a thief! What am I thinking?!

_" _Well, Jill. You should get going. It's getting pretty dark. I would walk you home but, I don't think a girl like you would want a thief to walk her home. _" _Skye said.

Again, I love his voice! I paused while blushing. _" _B-But, I don't mind_..." _I whispered shyly.

_" _No no. I don't want to put you in trouble. Run along Jill_... " _He whispered into my ear.

My feet pressed against the ground, I turned around. However, before I left. I heard his voice. _" _Please_... _Free the Harvest Goddess for me Jill_..." _I turned around and he vanished.

I'll never forget this night_...._

_--------_Diary Entry 2 of Spring 2nd complete---------

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Okay, I hope everybody likes this one. Please review, I need feedback. I'll only update, if I get reviews. Today, I was bored and I wanted to update. Yeah. Lol. Sorry, if you think the first few parts were boring, but this story isn't all about romance you know. Please review. Thanks so much. **_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW  
**_


	3. Diary Entry 3

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Jill's Point Of View_

_------_Dairy Entry 3

Spring 3rd-----------

These days just keep getting stranger.

This morning I decided to water my crops, before the rain came. With out further a do, I was watering my crops with a burst of energy. Suddenly, out of no where, this lime light appears. My eyes trembled as I screamed and fell down on my bottom. Then appeared a green Harvest Sprite. It tried to speak, _" _Thank you for saving-_" _I cut it off. _" _Oh my gosh! Stay here!! I have to go show Takakura!_" _I spoke fast running towards Takaura's house.

My fists were banging on his door _again_._ " _Takakura! Takakura! The elf thing is here! Look! Look!_" _

_" _What is it now, Jill? _" _He muttered annoyed.

He came out of his house, I grabbed his arm and dragged him to where my crops were.

_" _See!? See?! _" _I pointed closing my eyes.

_" _... Jill_... _That's a crop_..."_ He muttered calm.

I look back. The Harvest Sprite was gone. _" _What?!? No!! It was here! I swear! _" _

_" _Yeah. Uh-huh. _" _Takaura walked away.

Infuriated I jumped up and down. _" _Oh!! I'll show him someday!!_" _

I swear, I'm a 21 year old girl. However sometimes I act like a little kid. I know_... _ I'm so pathetic.

Looking up at the sky, I see rain drops and the ground become moist.

_" _Oh no! _" _I panicked.

Sprinting to my house, I found out that I had locked myself out. My hair was getting soaked, so were my clothes.

I lost my key to my house_... _

_" _Oh no!!!_" _I cried trying to open the door.

_" _Takaura must of took my key!_" _I moaned almost crying.

Well with that, I headed over to the bar. Myself was drying off. Suddenly, I hear Muffy and Griffin talking.

I blinked.

_" _W_..._What's wrong?_" _I asked innocently.

Muffy gave a concern look. _" _Well_... _You see_... _Phantom Skye left us a note, saying that he will rob us tonight!_" _

_" _S-Skye?!_" _I replied shocked.

Well duh! He's a thief after all!

_" _Jill, why don't you help us? Come here at ten p.m. to help us capture him. _" _Griffin asked.

_" _U-Uh_... _Okay. _" _I replied shyly.

So a few hours later I arrive at the bar and I talked with Muffy and Griffin. It was still pouring out.

_" _Hey! What's that smell!? _" _Asked Muffy.

_" _I don't know. Let's go look. Jill, you stay here. _" _Griffin commanded.

_" _O-Okay. _" _I said innocently.

They both left the room.

I waited in the bar for a few minutes. I got really frighten and concern.

Suddenly, the door slams open. I squeaked timidly.

I saw him, yes_... _It was _Skye. _

_" _Ah, Jill. We keep running into each other. Is it faith? _" _He asked.

I couldn't believe it myself! Skye was blushing! Blushing to me _okay_? That's just weird!

_" _U-Uh_... _I guess. _" _I muttered.

_" _Oh Jill! How radiant of you to say that! _" _He giggled.

_" ...."_

He suddenly was quiet. _" _W-What's wrong?_" _I was concern.

_" _I need you to hold still for a minute. _" _He requested.

_" _MAIDEN-CHICK BEAM FIRE!_" _He screamed, pointing his hand out to me.

Suddenly, my entire body was paralyzed. I squeaked scared, as tears slid down my eyes.

_" _F-First the creepy Elf dudes! Now you have super powers too!? _" _I cried.

He told me in a hush smooth tone, _" _Jill. This hurts me more than it hurts you, relax_... _It will ware off in a hour. _" _

_" _A-An hour! I-I can't wait that long! _" _I screamed furiously.

He chuckled. _" _Your cute when your angry. Now if you don't mind, I need to get what I came for. _" _

He walked behind me, and started searching threw the bar.

_" _S-Skye, please stop! I don't want you getting caught! I-I mean! Just stop! _" _I said my first few words by accident, a blush of embarrassment attacked my face. Again, I felt like an idiot.

_" _What? Your worried about me? Eh, don't worry. I never get caught. _" _He smirked and continued his search.

I bit my lip.

_" _Why do you steal? _" _I blurted out by accident.

He turned around. _" _What a random question. However, I never really thought of it myself_... _How's this, when you finally catch me Jill_... _I'll tell you why. _" _He winked at me.

My body winced and shivered along with my blushing.

_" _U-Uh_... _Okay. _" _I muttered.

We both heard Muffy's and Griffin's voices from outside.

_" _Well got to jet, Jill. Later. _" _Skye spoke quickly and left the Bar.

Within minutes, I saw Muffy and Griffin come in.

I told them what had happened. They both were very concern about me. Muffy kept asking me questions like, _' Did he hurt you!? Did he touch you?! Did he steal anything from you?! __' _Those questions made me want to gag. Of course I said no to all of them.

Griffin walked me home and right now I'm going to sleep.

-----Dairy Entry 3 Of Spring 3rd completed-----_  
_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Okay, again I was super bored an itching to update this! Like I said, review people! Please! I hope you like it. And for those who think Jill's out of character, she's not. Since, in the game you can give her any personality you want. I'll be update Chapter 4 very very soon. Just please review for every chapter. Me need feed back. Lol. I hope everybody liked this story. Thanks. **_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW  
**_


	4. Diary Entry 4

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Jill's Point Of View_

_------_Dairy Entry 4

Spring 4th-----------

Today was such a awesome day for me!

In the afternoon, I was roaming around the valley. I suddenly then heard a cat's screams.

From the distance I saw this dark colored kitty, it's paw was stuck under a huge tree branch.

My face filled up with concern. _" _Oh no! _" _I whispered.

Sprinting to the kitty, with all my heart I got it's paw out of the branch.

It purred snuggling in my chest, with her glittering yellow eyes that stared into mine. This kitty was a girl, I could tell. _Don't ask how... _I don't think you want to know.

Smiling, I petted her. _" _Kitty, why don't you come with me? _" _

Myself could tell that the kitty was ecstatic to hear those words.

I giggled. _" _I take that as a _yes. " _

_" _All right. What shall I name you_..." _I put my hand to my chin.

She looked so innocent and so clean. This kitten was so cute!

_" _I'll name you May. _" _I smiled at her.

_" _Meow!_" _She meowed.

A smile planted on my face.

Within minutes, I took her back to my house. I got her cat food and everything. She rested in a little bed I made her. I fixed up her paw, and wrapped it up with a long white bandage.

I started to groom May with a brush. It's so awesome to have a kitten! I never had any pets before_... _

My ears then heard Takakura's screams from outside, _" _Get out of here, you mutt! _" _

I peeked threw my window, seeing the old man trying to hit this cute little puppy with a broom.

I ran outside. _" _What are you doing to that puppy?! It's too cute! _" _

_" _It's trespassing! Well_..._ You can keep it, if you want_..." _He muttered.

_" _Another pet?! Cool! Okay um_... _It's a male dog_... _So_... _I shall name you Drew! _" _I jumped up and down giggling and lifted the dog up.

Drew stared at me, like I was crazy. He blinked.

However, he barked happily. I snuggled with my new puppy.

Takakura was about to walk away, when he said, _" _By the way. I got you a horse. Better name it. _" _He walked away.

_" _W-What?! This can't be happening! How many animals will I get today?! _" _I yelled.

Sigh_... _

Within minutes, I went into the stable slowly.

I happily brushed the horse. He looked so cute. _" _I'll name you Paul! _" _I giggled, Paul screamed happily.

A few minutes later, I brought Drew in my house. It took for ever for May and Drew to get along, however they got along.

A question then caught my mind. _I wonder if Skye likes cats? _

I giggled picking up May. _" _Come on girl, were going somewhere!_" _

It was about ten p.m. at night. The valley was calm, and I was running to the Harvest Goddess Spring with May in my arms.

I saw Skye from the distance. _" _Hey, Skye! _" _I panted happily.

My face was pink.

_" _Ah, Jill. You shouldn't be staying up this late. But, I sure am glad you came to see me. _" _He chuckled.

I giggled and put May up to his face. _" _Look at the new kitten I got today! Isn't she cute?!_" _

_" _She's radiant as the night! _" _Skye giggled.

_" _Just like you_..." _Skye muttered chuckling.

I pretend not to hear. _" _H_.._Huh_..._?_" _

_" _It's nothing Jill. _" _He replied with a smirk.

I smiled. _" _Good night Skye. _" _I held May in my arms, and I tripped on a smooth rock by accident and kissed Skye's cheek.

I blushed insanely. _" _I-I'm so sorry!! U-Uh_... _I-I... _"_

_" _It's okay. I didn't know you were that desperate. _" _Skye smirked, his eyes locked with mine.

_" _B-But-_" _

_" _Don't deny it. Good night Jill_..." _He smiled smoothly and pushed me in the direction of the exit of the spring. I walked back slowly with a crimson color scattered on my face still. Along with holding May of course.

I can't believe I did that!

-----Dairy Entry 4 Of Spring 4th completed-----_  
_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Lol. I know, I updated like 3 chapters today. And yes, I named my pets May, Drew and Paul! Lol. I couldn't think of any other names to suit them and that did. Sorry, it's short. Some chapters are going to be short, some are going to be long. Well, I'm done updating for today, now, if you want me update, people review. Thanks. I hope you guys liked it. **_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW  
**_


	5. Diary Entry 5

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Jill's Point Of View_

_------_Dairy Entry 5

Spring 5th-----------

As usual, I visiting my neighbors on this glorious sunny day.

I was just exiting Lumina's house.

When out of no where, I heard this unspeakable language.

I turn around, as my instincts tell me it's coming from that little shack along side Lumina's house.

Slapping my head, I sighed. _" _What is it now?_"_ Myself mumbled.

Those sounds echo threw my mind, until I went over to the little shack.

Suddenly, the tiny shack started shaking, causing me to trip and I had broken down the door.

I blushed timidly of embarrassment.

_" _I-I'm so sorry! I._.._It was a total accident! I'll pay for a new door for you!!_" _I spoke timidly, still getting up without even seeing who the person was.

Myself blinked. As I got up, looking at the blond hair girl. She had her back on me, while she was on top of this pot, below her was a latter.

This girl had saggy dead looking hair, along with a little black cape, and with a dark shade purple dress.

I can't believe it! This girl did not even notice me, she was rambling about the Harvest Goddess!

An idea clicked in my head, as I picked up the door slowly and put it on the outside of her house.

She turned around. _" _You where listening weren't you?!_" _

_" _Uh_... _Sure. _" _I replied nervously.

_" _Then, I'll ask you this: are you fed up with the Harvest Goddess too?_" _She asked calm.

Clenching my fists, I spoke proudly, _" _Of course I am! I don't even know her! Her little elf dudes are making me free her, in order for me to get married! I did not ask to free them! No one believes me, when I tell them about that Harvest Sprites! I mean, out of all people, why me?! Just because I'm the daughter of Mark! The famous rancher that used to live here?!So not fair!_" _

She laughed. _" _Ha ha! Oh, your his daughter? Jill correct? I think we'll get along just fine. _" _She smiled.

I nodded. _" _Of course we will!_" _I winked at her and giggled.

_" _W-Wait who are you?_" _I put my hand to my chin puzzled.

_" _I'm the Witch Princess. _" _She replied calmly.

_" _W-Witch?! W_..._Whoa! Well_... _There's the Harvest Sprites, the Harvest Goddess, but a Witch? Eh, why not. _" _I giggled.

She smiled. _" _I like your style Jill. Come visit more often. By the way, your Father's grave is here_..." _She muttered.

My eyes widen. _" _R_..._Really?_" _

_" _Yeah. It's right by Nina's house. Go look by that area. _" _The Witch replied.

_" _All right! I better jet! Thank you! Later! _" _I waved, running out of the shack.

The Witch Princess saw that her door was missing. _" _Hey! Where's my door?!_" _She screeched.

I ran away nervously. _" _Hehe. _" _

An hour passed, as I finally reached my Father's grave.

My eyes scanned his tombstone. _' Mark the greatest rancher rests in peace here' _My knees reached to the ground, in front of his grave. Feeling the dirt soak into my pants. I started to spoke, _" _Father_... _You were an awesome rancher. I'm going to try my best to follow in your foot steps! Accomplish Mother's request to keep this farm alive! Even though, you two lived apart and I lived with Mom in the city_... _I always was proud of you, just never said it Dad._..." _My voice cracked into tears. _" _B-But right now I really need you! I_..._I don't know what to do! I'm not capable of pulling this off! I_.._I really need your help! I don't know what to do! I-I feel all alone and don't know what to do! Oh please Dad! I just want you and Mom back_..._!_" _I sobbed._" _Oh please_..._ Oh please_... " _Myself whispered praying. Some how_... _

I knew he was here_... _Listening.

After I dried my tears, I walked back to my house.

I paused as I just had entered my farm. I see Thomas the Mayor Of Mineral Town collecting my shipping. He walked passed me and exit out of my farm.

Widening my eyes, I slapped my head. I had to ask him something! I tried to run to him, however when I exit my farm, I saw him vanished. I screamed scared. _" _D-Don't tell me he has powers too!_" _I spoke to myself timidly, getting freaked out.

I sighed as I put my hand on my head_... " _I need to lay off the coffee_..." _

Lastly, I waited at the Harvest Goddess Spring when darkness spread over the sky.

I was waiting for Skye.

My eyes scanned my reflection, inside I was depressed, on the outside I was okay.

I waited three hours. No Skye_... _

_He must be keeping it quiet... Since what happened yesterday... _I thought.

I bit my lip.

-----Dairy Entry 5 Of Spring 5th completed-----_  
_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hey guys. Sorry, no Skye in this chapter. However, in the next chapter, Skye will be in here a lot! The next chapter is going to be shocking too. -Spoiler- One hint: Jealously. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Yes, I know. I twist the events a little, so they are not exactly the same like in the game Harvest Moon Ds Cute. Oh well. This next chapter will get very interesting! Lol. Please review, I'm begging! Only updating if I get reviews! Thank you. Well, thanks for taking your time and looking at this story. Thanks so much. **_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW  
**_


	6. Diary Entry 6

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Jill's Point Of View_

_------_Dairy Entry 6

Spring 6th-----------

Today was a living hell.

This morning I heard a knock on my door. I blinked, of course opening the door.

My eyes see this girl with blond long wavy hair. With blue overalls, with a shirt under that had a checker like pattern, the colors of the patterns was pink and white. Her eyes seemed the color of sapphire.

_" _Um, can I help you?_" _I asked innocently.

She chuckled. _" _My name is Claire. I'm the rancher of Mineral Town. I'm coming here to visit here time to time. Just to chill. And you are?_" _

_" _Uh_... _It's Jill. Nice to meet you._" _I smiled.

Claire smiled back. _" _So, I'll see you around._" _With that she walked away.

Sigh_... _

I hate this part!

Late at night I was waiting for Skye.

My eyes trembled as I saw two figures walking along the path. I heard them giggling and rambling.

It was Claire and Skye_... _

_" _Oh hey Jill! This is my best friend Skye!_" _Claire giggled.

_" _Actually, Jill and I know each other. _" _Skye smirked, with his attractive voice.

_" _Oh. That's cool. _" _Claire muttered.

_" _Y_..._Yeah._" _I whispered nervously.

_" _So Skye_..." _She started. _" _The festival where guys give cookies to girls they like, is coming up. Are you going to give me some?_" _She giggled.

_" _Of course. _" _Skye smirked.

My heart dropped out of my soul and totally had exit out of my body for a second. I felt my fists clenching and I bit my lip. Thinking of dirty thoughts on what to call that girl Claire. No one and I mean _no one! _Is going to steal Skye away from me_...!_

I wanted to tear that Claire girl to shreds. I felt myself grow fangs and wanted to growl.

Suddenly, she giggled along with kissing Skye's cheek.

My eyes trembled hurt, seeing Skye smirking, enjoying that kiss. I wanted to beat the crap out of Claire. My emotions were burned on fire with hatred for Claire! My heart was broken because of this! Stupid Skye! Stupid Claire! I'll guess I'll be alone for ever_... _

Skye went to turn to talk to me, however I already was sprinting off back to my house_.... _

-----Dairy Entry 6 Of Spring 6th completed-----_  
_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Okay, yes I know. Very short chapter. Lol. Well, other chapters will be longer. Please review, I'll be updating soon. I'm not doing the thing were I update when I get reviews, cause I barley get reviews.... Oh well... Thanks for reading.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW  
**_


	7. Diary Entry 7

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Jill's Point Of View_

_------_Dairy Entry 7

Spring 7th-----------

This morning, my body tumbled and tossed threw my bed. Feeling the bed sheets cover me in darkness when I opened my eyes. My amethyst eyes trembled. Thoughts spilled threw my mind_... _Tears formed and spread down my cheeks._ I'm such an idiot... Falling for Skye... I barley know him at all... I bet he just plays with girls feelings... He's a thief after all! A thief! _Those were the thoughts in my head.

Suddenly, my light's started to flicker on and off. I shrieked frighten, as I hid under my blue covers even more. My hand had a tight grip on the blue blanket.

Suddenly, I heard someone chant that weird spell again.

I peeked out of my covers, seeing the _Witch Princess..._

_" _Hey Jill! I sensed that you had some upset emotions! I love that feeling_..._! I mean_... _Uh_... _What's wrong?_" _The Witch asked.

_" _Life!_" _I spat at her fast, getting up.

_" _Is it that Phantom Skye? The flirty one?_" _She questioned.

_" ... " _

_" _Yeah pretty much_...." _I sighed.

_" _He has a good heart. Thing is, you never know if he could be trusted. _" _The Witch muttered.

I crossed my arms. _" _Tch. You got that right!_" _

_" _Jill_..._ Romance is stupid. You'll only get hurt in the end_..." _The blond hair girl stated.

_" _I know! But I promised my Mother and Father I would keep the farm going_...! _However I have to get married_..." _I muttered.

_" _Marriage is pointless in my opinion_... _So this Claire girl is the cause of this too? That city girl?_" _The Witch asked.

_" _You bet! _" _I replied infuriated.

She smirked.

_" _I could do some stuff to her_... _If you want. Cut her hair_... _Stain her clothes! Make zits appear on her face_... _Ruin her house_..._ Make her animals insane_.... _Ruin her friends and life! What ever you want Jill!_" _She spoke quietly as a whisper. She smirked.

My eyes sparkled. _" _That would be totally awesome! But_.... _It won't do anything. Besides, that would just be plain cruel. _"_ I directed my head towards the floor as my eyes trembled in depression.

She sighed. _" _What ever you say. Later Jill. _" _She suddenly vanished.

Sigh_..._

So this afternoon I get this knock on my door.

It was Claire_... _

_" _What is it?_" _I spoke quietly, trying to hold myself from chocking her.

_" _Look Jill. I'm trying to free the Harvest Sprites too! I'll do it first! I'll always be one step ahead of you!! I'm going to free the Harvest Goddess, not you! Were rivals Jill!_" _She put her hands on her hips. Her voice struck like a snake. Our eyes locked. Her eyes were vicious. Mine trembled.

_" _Who do you think you are?! What have I done to you?! You little-_" _She put her hand in my face.

_" _Shut it, Pony! My Dad was famous too! And he told me that not to let _you _get in my way_! _Oh and by the way! _Skyes mine..." _Claire yelled then smirked, as her figure flicked on my pony tail, causing it to shake a little.

I gasped about to say something so dirty at that dog! Before I could_... _

She slammed the door in my face_... _

_My rival__..._

-----Dairy Entry 7 Of Spring 7th completed-----_  
_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Okay, sorry if I made Claire mean or out of character. Will, no one really knows how Jill's or Claire's personality's are. I like Claire, however I'm making her mean in this story. Or just a rival. Thanks for viewing. I'll be updating soon. Please review_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW  
_**


End file.
